Mortal Rumble 6: Amon vs Darth Vader
by jcogginsa
Summary: On this spoileriffic episode of Mortal Rumble, The Main Villain of the Legend of Korra takes on the wheezing dark lord of the sith. Rated T for cursing, violeece, and midnight publishing


**Hey all you Mortal Rumble fans out there! this time we're examining a pitched battle between a dark lord of the sith and a masked terrorist. Warning! Spoilers ahead!**

The Combatants

Amon is the leader of the equalists, a terrorist organization devoted to the suppression of benders, people who can control the elements via martial arts, however Amon is himself a bender-Told you there'd be spoilers- and the son of Republic City's previous greatest criminal, Yakone. He is also the brother of the (also evil) Councilmen Tarrlok. Isn't evil one big happy family? After Yakone was (spoiler alert) debent by Avatar Aang, he had plastic surgery and moved to the icy north pole. After marrying a local, he had two kids. He trained them to be skilled water benders. This included the family secret of physic bloodbending, which is like normal bloodbending, only PSYCHIC! Soon afterwards, Tarrlok proved too soft hearted to blood bend, so Yakone tried forcing him, which pissed the boy who would become Amon off so much that he attacked Yakone, and then ran off into the wastelands, taking the name Amon because no one knew how to spell his real name.

Amon is a master manipulator and politician. He can throw the populace into a frenzy and strikes fear into the hearts of benders everywhere. He is in top physical condition and likely has chi-blocking training. As the leader of the Equalists he has access to all there weaponry including electric gloves and bombs.

Amon's water bending skills are at a master lever. He can create ice and steam out of the vapors in the air, create water spouts on a seconds notice, and out bend the avatar herself. His bloodbending allows him to dance around his foes with ease and control their movements with his mind. He can overpower other blood benders and even take away bending.

Finally, Amon is voiced by Steven Blum, which has to count for something

Darth Vader was born on the desert planet of Tattooine. There he faced hardships such slavery under an offensive stereotype, a nonexistence but probably deadbeat dad, and meeting Jar Jar Binks. Eventually he was recruited by Liam Neeson into the Jedi order, an ancient group of monks with bitchin laser swords. He was trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi into a powerful Jedi knight. He fought the sith lord Dracula and eventually cut his head off. Unfortunately the emperor manipulated him into turning to the dark side and made him fight his former master. The bad news was that he lost three of his non mechanical limbs and took heavy burns all over his body. The good news was that the prequels were finally over. Vader was placed into a life support suit and given mechanical limbs to replace those he'd lost. He then spent decades training in the ways of the dark side to increase his power.

Darth Vader is a master of the force, which allows him to levitate objects with his mind and choke a bitch from a mile away. He can use the sith technique Dun Moch to get inside his opponents head and screw them up in battle. He is a master of lightsaber combat as well. Lightsabers are basically thin chainsaws made of force fields and plasma. Lightsabers can cut through thick steel and parry blaster bolts, as well as cut through flesh while cauterizing those same cuts. Vader's mechanical limbs give him enhanced strength, enough so that he can lift normal men over head and snap necks with but a squeeze.

Contained in his chest is a life support system that, surprisingly, supports his life. It is durable enough to survive being stabbed with a lightsaber, but shorts out from electrical attacks. This in conjunction with his metal limbs would normally prevent him from using force lightning, which is a force power that shoots lightning from the user's finger tips. However, Vader figured out a way around that, by creating a force cloud in the air that then fires the lightning.

Finally, Darth Vader also has an awesome voice actor, that of James Earl Jones.

The Scenario

Darth Vader's tie fighter crashes into the equalist headquarters, prompting the equalists to attack him. He slaughters them, and Amon takes the fight to an abandoned area, the equalists' docks.

The Rumble

Amon dashed at Vader, who took a wide arced swing at him with his lightsaber. Deftly ducking under the superhot plasma blade, Amon struck a series of pressure points on Vader's arm. The sith lord was unaffected, and turned to bisect the masked terrorist. Amon back stepped, mostly avoiding the saber but was hit by the tip, burning a line across his clothing. Amon's eyes narrowed and his smooth voice spoke "No chi points? A prosthetic perhaps?"

"That is none of your concern" rumbled Vader's deep voice "You would be wise to focus on your own life, fleeting though it may be". Amon chuckled, which would have made a normal man's legs quiver and buckle. "Amusing..." he began. The he entered a peculiar stance and finished "But you'll find that i have not yet begun to fight". Then he swiftly performed some martial arts moves that seemed pointless to Vader. A warning from the force did not come soon enough for him to dodge the point, as a wave of water struck him in the back of legs.

It was not enough to knock Vader down, but it did cause him to slip to one knee. Taking the oppurtunity, Amon launched a water whip, aiming to take Vader's head from his shoulders. Unfortunately for him, Vader was rather protective of his head, and Force Pushed Amon into a wall, negating the technique. Slumped against the wall, Amn thought to himself "Airbender? No wind, can't be". He stood, and said aloud. "You are a remarkable person. A bender who bends nothingness into force"

"Pointless flattery will not get you anywhere. I do not care for your name, your story, or your ideals. I will kill you and build this world up to the stars so that i may rejoin my emperor". Amon retorted "Grand plans, but know that whatever you build, i will destroy."

"Meaningless prattle from a man who hides his face behind a mask." Vader retorted

"We all where masks, but which one is real. The one that hides your face, or the one that is your face?"

"I find your lack of action pathetic" Vader said. Then he raised his hand, and with the constricting power of force ended the verbal spar. Amon felt his throat tighten, and the need for air make itself loud. Amon stared at Vader with such an intense passion that you'd think a look could kill. And you would think correctly, because with his mind Amon bent the blood of his foe, constricting his throat, squeezing his ruined lungs. Vader's life support continued on but with a clear strain in the sounds of it's work.

Finally, both combatants ended their asphyxiating assualts, and what followed was a loud wheeze and a desperate intake of precious oxygen. Amon recovered first and bent a surge of water from the dock, surrounding Vader who, only seconds behind, created a shield with the force that protected him when Amon tried to freeze him in place moments later. With a roar he shattered the wannabe ice prison, and Amon with no hesitation bent a atump ice, from which he loosed 3 razor shapr discs of ice at his foe. With almost contemptuous ease Vader lashed out with the force, shattering the discs. Not missing a beat Amon changed tactics. He spun his hands through the air, bending from the docks powerful whirlpools that lifted a speedboat high into the air and down on top of Vader.

Hand high in the air Vader halted the boat's drop and crushed it into a heap with the force. But that time was all Amon needed to rush over to a weapons case and dawn an electric glove. Then he felt his throat tighten once more as Vader's signature Force Chokeworked it's magic. Ignoring it as best he could, he bent the puddles around Vader into a taught string of water connecting Vader's ankle to Amon's gloved hand. A cascade of electricity flowed through the string, shocking Vader to his core. As the sith clung to his life on his knees, Amon used the water to pick up the crushed boat and drop it him. Then, to be thorough, he did it thrice more.

Winner, Amon

The Explanation

Both these evil dudes have a lot going for them in this fight. However, Amns agility and speed gave him the edge he needed to claim victry. His Voice Actor has more range too.

Next time on Mortal Rumble

On mortal Rumble number 6 we take a look at a battle between two of comic books greatest heroes, Iron Man and The Green Lantern. But as comic book characters have a multitude of varying versions, this time you guys will get to have a say. Running from one week to the next will be a poll to determine the exact versions of our two fighters. Enjoy.


End file.
